


Gem in the Shadows

by JetStoneWolf6922



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetStoneWolf6922/pseuds/JetStoneWolf6922
Summary: The shadows. A silent sanctuary for those who wish to go unnoticed. I've lived in those shadows for as long as I can remember. Who am I? I'm Jet or you may know me as The Grim Reaper. The shadows are my home. I am a rouge, a defect, and a traitor in the eyes of the  homeworld gems. That's the reason I'm stuck on Earth, stuck in the shadows, alone. Until one day I met the crystal gems and realized I wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story featuring my OC Jet Stone. This is also posted on FF.net under Mad Wolf Jet and on Wattpad under MadWolfJet. ( Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe. I only own Jet and my story idea)

A quaint, small town by the ocean. I don't really know why I'm even here. I was walking down the boardwalk, my invisibility cloaking my actions, when I "saw" a very interesting sight ( well technically my gem saw it , as I am blind). The "famed" crystal gems were walking in the opposite direction as me down the boardwalk. There was Garnet ( the forever fusion) , Pearl ( a fellow defect) , Amethyst ( the overcooked one) , and finnaly Steven Universe ( Rose Quarts' half- human son who boar her gem ). Curiosity winning the silent battle in my mind I decided to get a bit closer but that plan failed as I tripped on my own feet and landed in Steven's path , still invisible.

" Whoa! " he cried in alarm as he landed face-first on the boardwalk. His flip-flop clad feet laying splayed over my now visible back.

" Steven! " the three other gems exclaimed as Pearl ran to help the half-human boy to his feet.

" Hey, who are you? " Steven asked looking at me, while the gems fretted over him, causing them to turn their attention to me for the first time since our incounter. 

" Uh-oh. Bye." I said quickly then using my super speed I sprinted at an unnatural speed down the boardwalk. 

" Stop! " Garnet yelled behind me. 'How is she this fast? ' I thought as I ran. ' Oh yeah! She's a fusion idiot. Damnit! ' I glanced back at the shaded gem chasing me, she was only a couple yards behind.

Deciding to hide I ran faster and ducked into an alley. Damn my cracked gem, I could have hovered away if it wasn't cracked or I could have teleported away and I would be able to reap souls by summoning my scythe Messorem, yes, I named my weapon...don't judge ( hey, it gets a little lonley in the shadows) anyways, off topic, I'm the grim reaper if you haven't put two and two together and I'm kinda slacking on my job because of my cracked gem. Plus my healing touch would be more effective, like being able to heal a gem. Ironic really I could give life or take it. 

I watched from my hiding place as the maroon gem ran past the alley entry. Sighing in relief, I relaxed with my back against one of the alley's walls. Removing my dirty white silk scarf from covering my sightless eyes, I rubbed them tiredly. By looking into my eyes you couldn't tell I was blind because my eyes are a glowing , smoky- green, but were completely sightless which is why I see with my small, cracked, teardrop shaped jet stone on my forehead. 

Placing a small hand over my gem I uncovered it to see my face looking back at me in a pair of reflective glasses. 

I instantly tensed as two red gauntlets picked me up by my ripped cloak and brought me face to face with the towering gem ( I'm only 5'7") leaving my feet dangling two feet off the ground. I wriggled in Garnet's grasp as she drug me out of the alleyway. 

After awhile she stopped in the middle of the boardwalk ( by that time I had found escape inevitable and was still) I looked up when Pearl squawked, 

" Garnet! Who is that? "

The fusion just shrugged. Lifting me to my feet , she stood me up but still had ahold of my cloak. 

" If I release you will you run?" Garnet asked apprehensively. 

I shook my head quickly and did a cross my heart motion over my chest. 

"OK. "Garnet replied and released my hood. Pulling away I straightened my my clothes and brushed off the dirt. 

Then suddenly remembering my uncovered eyes I hurriedly pulled my cloak further over my face and turned away. A bit later I felt a hand pull back my Hood and Steven's face appeared in front of mine. 

" Why'ed ya do that for?" He asked. "I think your eyes are beautiful. " He complemented causing my pale gray cheeks to darken slightly. 

" T-thanks...?" I said slowly, not used to complements. " Guess they aren't as beautiful through a cracked gem. " I shrugged earning four confused looks ( well I assume Garnet gave me a confused look, can't really see half her face.) 

" I'm blind. " I clarified. 

" ooohhh. " came Steven's reply while the other gems nodded and sent me sad looks. 

" Ya know...I could heal your gem with my healing spit! " The boy exclaimed excitedly. " Oh wait where are my manners, I'm Steven Universe and these are the Cryst-... "

" Yeah, yeah I know all of that already. I'm Jet. " I said waving it off. 

" Oh anyways... why don't we go to the temple and I can fix your gem." Steven said regaining his natural excitement while looking over at the gems for permission. Garnet shrugged, 

" It's fine with me. " and with that he grabbed my hand and took off towards his temple home dragging my behind him, meaning we missed the three nervous looks the other gems shared before following us to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

" So... this is the temple? Looks more like a shack on a cliff face." I commented as the half human boy dragged me up the stairs of the temple / beach house. 

"Well, it's half temple." Steven shrugged. 

"Whatever... Can you hurry up and fix my gem already?" I asked impatiently. 

"Sure." Steven replied leading me to a couch on the left wall. "Just sit here and I'm sorry this might feel a bit weird."

Steven then licked his hand. 

"Wha-!!!" I was cut off when he laid his saliva coated hand on my gem causing me to shudder in disgust.

Steven stepped back and gasped as a gray light engulfed my gem as I could feel my gem repairing itself. When the light dimmed I looked up at Steven and sat silently with tears in my still blind eyes. 

"Jet? What's wrong? Aren't you happy? " Steven asked, confused. 

"No Steven, I'm not... " I began, causing steven to look down disappointedly. 

"Oh... " he said sadly. 

"No, I'm overjoyed! " I said, launching myself from the couch, picking Steven up and excitedly spinning him around before pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"Thank you Steven... "I whispered as I sat him on the ground. 

"As, shucks, it was nothin'." Steven said, blushing slightly. 

Garnet cleared her throat loudly from the doorway, where she and the Gems had been standing the whole time, drawing attention to them. Chuckling nervously I looked at Steven and grinned. 

"Hey Steven, watch this." I said, then disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke only to reappear on the railing around the loft-turned bedroom (that I assumed was Steven's) laying sideways nonchalantly studying my nails. Steven looked around in confusion before looking up at me and smiling causing the Gems to follow his gaze.

" Wow! What else can you do?" Steven exclaimed at the same time Pearl chastised about how it wasn't very safe to do that.

Floating off the railing backwards I looked at Pearl upside down.

"See Pearly I'm just fine, I'm a big gem, I can handle being up a little high. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it, OK?" I said with a shit-eating grin causing Pearl to huff in annoyance and turn her nose to the air with a blazing blue blush covering her pale complexion. Amethyst, at this point, was laughing loudly and clutching her sides while Garnet stayed stoic as ever.

"You're awesome!  What else can you do? " Amethyst asked excitedly after her laughter had died down. 

"Why don't we play a game...?" I replied ominicely,  grabbing the older gems attention. 

"What kind of game? " Garnet asked,  suspicion evident in her voice. 

"Ya see Shades, I'm no stranger to Earth nor Home world. I will give you three clues to guess my identity in this world. " I explained,  holding up 3 fingers to clarify, "Guess correctly,  and you may ask me anything you please. Guess wrong,  and... well,  let's just say,  you'll owe me a favor. Shall we play? " I continued looking up at them ( still with my gem) through my dark gray and black bangs with a forbidding smirk. 

"I wanna play! " Steven shouted, with Amethyst nodding enthusiastically. Garnet thought for a moment then shrugged, 

"Sure." Causing Pearl to look up at her in surprise. 

"Fine..." Pearl sighed begrudgingly and joined the other on the slightly cramped couch. 

I sat criss cross on the floor in front of them. " Oh,  how I do love playing games... "

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"OK,  first clue: I can either give life,  or take it with one touch...." I being with a michevious glint in my eyes, "Second clue: I collect souls.... Third,  and final, clue: I play an important role in the lives of all living beings.... " I finish ominously. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!  I know this... Are you the Grim Reaper?!" Steven asked, while wriggling like an excited puppy on the couch. 

I nodded. "Yay!! "He exclaimed,  throughing his fists in the air. I giggled quietly at his response. 

"Oh. The Angle Of Death or Angelus Mortis.... "Pearl said deep in thought. 

"Funny,  you know Latin? My scythe is named Messorem or Reaper in Latin..." I replied,  drawing my scythe from my gem and twirling it in my hands. 

"Yeah! Pearl is really smart! She knows a bunch of stuff! "Steven said still bouncing on the couch. 

"I don't doubt that she is. "I smirked,  'among other things...' I thought. Pearl blushed a light teal at my comment,  but said nothing. 

"Wait!  Jet, you have to answer our questions now!" Steven said jumping up from the couch.

"Indeed. Ask away. " I said,  tearing my eyes from Pearl and returning to my original position in front of them while dismissing my scythe. 

"OK... How did you get to Earth?" Steven asked after thinking for a moment. ' Of  course that's the first thing he asks ' I thought. 

I sighed quietly. 

" You don't have to answer if you don't want to! " Pearl said quickly,  as if noticing my reluctance. 

"No,  no it's fine.  We made a deal... "I said then summened the painful hologram that depicted my arrival on the planet called Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will most likely be longer

**Author's Note:**

> Review and all that fun shit!


End file.
